


Ink Runs Out

by Bipper_wears_a_paperHat



Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-15
Updated: 2018-11-15
Packaged: 2019-08-24 02:32:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16631186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bipper_wears_a_paperHat/pseuds/Bipper_wears_a_paperHat
Summary: Bendy goes through a demise.





	Ink Runs Out

The illusion was more of a reality than a dream.As it took but too long to understand my creators demise and betrayal,it was just enough time to contemplate my revenge.  
As I walked out of the murky dephs,I slowly realized that my dream came true.The phony cartoon was real.I knew that by this point,it would be useless to work alone,so I was able to produce Boris as my help.  
When I was first created,I was nothing more than a laugh on a screen.I wanted it to be over.The only problem was that I was a sketch with what people believed was no mind.  
I looked around with Boris at the place where we were stuck to a screen.I stared at the machine that made me.It was truly a marvel.  
I had enough fun.I now had to proceed with my plan.As with any plan,there were kinks to be worked with.I was getting ready to head to a lower area of the studio when I passed an office with the nameplate Joey Drew.  
My rise,my fall,my destiny.Joey Drew,the creator of me and Boris.  
I slowly walked in,not realizing the issue that was to become of this.  
"Look what it is,Boris.."I said.  
We saw it.  
The one thing that we were not supposed to see.Our sketches.  
I stepped back in both amazement and horror.We were looking at what was both mine and Boris's torture and dismay.  
Then it clicked.  
"Boris,quick get me some matches."I said.  
I knew what I was going to do.  
I was going to burn our sketches.  
I thought it would have no reprocution.But then slowly,almost surreal,my vision blurred.  
Was I crying?  
No.  
But soon,my sketches were nothing but ashes.And slowly,my body was nothing more than a pile of ink and lost dreams.


End file.
